By some estimates, 90% of the world's digital data has originated within the last two years. As the amount of digital data continues to increase exponentially, there is a need to rapidly increase the amount of suitable space available for containing servers and associated electrical and mechanical equipment. However, the design of such spaces is often complex because servers and other information technology systems often require placement within suitable environments. As such, there is a need for structures that allow for the relatively rapid addition of space where such space is suitable for servers, electronic equipment, or other types of equipment.